Bad news and big mistakes
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Spoiler alert: If you didn't see the season 4 finale steak me Amadeus you should before you read my story because I put the ending of ther episode up in what really happened and what I wish (and possibly lots of RS fans wished) would've happened. Margaret leaves for school but soon realizes she needs Mordecai to make her feel happy.
1. What happened at the end of season 4

Previously on regular show

Mordecai: I feel like we're getting closer everyday and no one makes me happier than you do. (Holds Margaret's hands) Margaret... will you be my girlfriend?

Margaret: (Sighs) Mordecai for the first time in my life I feel like I could be in a real relationship, but there's this. (Holds up a letter from a college she applied to which said she got accepted) I got into my dream school. Mordecai, I really like you, but I may never get this opportunity again. (Crying) I'm sorry, but I can't be your girlfriend. (Runs out of the restaurant in tears)

(Everybody looks at Mordecai who is looking upset)

Leader of the Capicola gang: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? SCHOOL IS OVERRATED! I DIDN'T GO TO SCHOOL AND LOOK AT ME!

Owner of the restaurant: (Shoots every member of the Capicola gang killing them) nobody talks that way about college education in my restaurant.


	2. What I wished happened

Mordecai: I feel like we're getting closer everyday and no one makes me happier than you do. (Holds Margaret's hands) Margaret... will you be my girlfriend?

Margaret: Mordecai there's something important I want to tell you.

Mordecai: Okay, of course you can tell me anything, Margaret. I'll be alright.

Margaret: I got into my dream school.

Mordecai: Well, that's great, Margaret! I'm so happy for you!

Margaret: I know I may not get another opportunity like this again, but I may also never meet another guy as amazing as you ever again. So I know long distance relationships may be hard, but you're worth it, so yes I'll be your girlfriend.

Mordecai: YEAH! (Hugs and kisses Margaret) Don't worry we'll be together again before you know it and we can still talk everyday.


	3. Margaret's tough time

It's been about a week since Margaret got to the school and she's trying to focus on her work but she can't because all she can think about is Mordecai and how hard things must be for him as well.

Her roommate CJ walks in and asks "Margaret, how's everything going?"

Margaret says "Not good, CJ."

CJ asks "You wanna talk about it?"

Margaret says "Okay, I can't focus on my work anyways."

CJ asks "What's going on?"

Margaret says "I can't stop thinking about Mordecai."

CJ asks "Did you and him start going out?"

Margaret says "No, but after I found out I got accepted he asked me to be his girlfriend."

CJ asks "Why'd you say no?"

Margaret starts to cry and she says "Well I would've said yes if the letter I got from the school said I hadn't gotten in, but when I found out I was accepted I said no because I didn't know if I'd get another opportunity like this again. Even though what Mordecai and I have is special, things would've been hard if I said yes."

CJ hugs Margaret and says "I'm sorry that happened. It sounds like you and Mordecai really liked each other."

Margaret says sadly "Yeah we sure did. Things won't be easy but when Mordecai dropped me off at the airport so I could get here on time Mordecai said he'd try to contact me every chance he got. I also kissed him right before I got on the plane."

CJ says "Even though you guys aren't a couple you sure do act like one."

Margaret says "I really need to try and work, so I'll talk to more later."

CJ says "Anytime you need a friend to talk to I'm here for you."

Margaret says "Thanks so much, CJ."

CJ says "You're welcome."


	4. Getting help from friends

Back at the park Mordecai and Rigby are supposed to be raking the leaves but Mordecai is just sitting at a table crying and saying "Why did she have to leave?" to himself over and over.

Rigby goes up to Mordecai and asks "Hey, man you need someone to talk to?"

Mordecai says "Yeah, dude. I need you."

Rigby sits down next to Mordecai and says "Dude, I'm so sorry about what happened. I know I was kind of a jerk to you before about your crush on Margaret, but that was totally wrong of me, dude. You two would've made such a cute couple. I'm really sorry she said no, man."

Mordecai says "Thanks, dude. I just can't believe she's gone," he then asks "What if I never see her again?"

Rigby holds out his arms and says "Looks like somebody needs a hug real bad."

Mordecai hugs Rigby and says "Thanks, man. I did need that."

Rigby says "And don't worry. You'll see Margaret again eventually. She will come back, man. This won't be forever. You just got to try and go with it for now. I'm sure she's going to finish school soon and she'll come running back to you. Or hey, maybe she'll realize leaving you behind wasn't right. Maybe she's just as sad as you are because she doesn't want to be apart from you."

Mordecai says "I bet she does miss me a lot. When I dropped her off at the airport, I told her I'd try my best to contact her when I got a chance."

Rigby asked "Did she say anything to you before she left?"

Mordecai says "Yeah. She told me that no matter what happens I'd always be one of her best friends in the world and then before she left she kissed me goodbye."

Just then Benson drives up in one of the carts and asks "Why aren't you two working?"

Rigby says "Mordecai's really upset about Margaret leaving so I'm trying to comfort him."

Mordecai says "Sorry, Benson. We'll get back to work."

Benson says "Actually, Mordecai, come up to my office and we'll talk if you want."

Mordecai says "That would be nice. I need to talk to as much people as I can right now."

Rigby says "I'll get going back to work now."

Benson says "Thanks, Rigby."

Rigby says "No problem, Benson."

Benson and Mordecai drive back over to the house and they go into Benson's office.

Benson says "Mordecai, I noticed you just hadn't been the same since Margaret left. It's starting to concern me."

Mordecai starts crying and says "I'm really sorry, Benson. It's just I MISS MARGARET SO MUCH!"

Benson says "I know, Mordecai. We all know how much she meant to you, and we all understand you had a strong connection with her."

Mordecai says "I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE SHE'S GONE!"

Benson says "It's hard when someone you love leaves you."

Mordecai says "I do love her more than she'll ever know. And without her here it's like there's a big part of me missing."

Benson says "You're feeling devastated, it's understandable. That's how anyone in your situation would feel. Maybe you should take time off to you know clear your mind. You don't seem to do that much anyways, but again it's understandable, nobody would be able to focus on work or anything if they were in your situation."

Mordecai says "Maybe I should take some time off."

Benson says "Try to call Margaret it may make you feel better."

Mordecai says "Good idea. I really need to hear her voice."

Mordecai leaves Benson's office and enters his room. He sits on his bed and pulls out his phone and tries to call Margaret. As he hears the phone ringing he looks at a picture of Margaret he has on his nightstand thinking "Please pick up. Please pick up."

The phone rings on the other line about three times before Mordecai heard a voice.

The voice was Margaret she asks hopefully "Mordecai, is that you?"

Mordecai says "Yeah, it's me. I'm so glad yo were able to answer. I thought you might be busy with schoolwork."

Margaret says "Well I am trying to proofread one of my classmates papers to see if they are any mistakes, but I just can't focus. Mordecai, I can't stop thinking about you."

Mordecai starts to cry and he says "I can't stop thinking about you, either. I miss you so much, Margaret!"

Margaret starts to cry as well and she says "I MISS YOU, TOO! I don't know why I ever decided to leave. This is the biggest mistake of my life. I wish I could take it back. I'd do anything to be with you again."

Mordecai asks "How are things going other than you thinking about me all the time?"

Margaret says "That's pretty much all that goes on for me. But at least my roommate tries to help me feel better."

Mordecai asks "Who's your roommate?"

Margaret says "CJ."

Mordecai says "Oh, uh, wow. Haven't heard from her in a long time. I hope she's not still mad at me over what I did."

Margaret says "No, I don't think so. Hey, I wish I could just stay on the phone and talk to you all day, but I really need to try and work. I'm sorry, I call you later."

Mordecai says "I understand. Talk to you later."

Margaret says "Yeah, bye."

Mordecai says "Bye."

They hang up their phones and Mordecai looks at the picture of Margaret again and says "I love you, and I can't wait to see you again. Please come back soon. I need you more than you know."


	5. Margaret decides to come back

One day while in class Margaret is having trouble paying attention. She just can't stop thinking about Mordecai and how much fun they had together and how much fun they would've had if she hadn't left.

The teacher notices her not paying attention and asks "Margaret, is everything okay?"

Margaret says "No it's not. I'm sorry, but I just can't seem to focus on anything lately. I'm feeling very upset about something."

The teacher says "You should go talk to the counselor. I will tell them you're on your way."

Margaret says "Thanks. And I'm sorry for getting so distracted."

When Margaret gets to the counselors office she knocks and the door and asks "Are you busy?"

The counselor says "No come right in, Margaret."

Margaret goes into the office and sits in the chair.

The counselor says "Your teacher told me you haven't been paying attention and that you said there's something on your mind."

Margaret says "Yes. Even though this is my dream school and I've always wanted to go here, now I think coming here may have been a huge mistake."

The counselor asks "Well, why do you think that?"

Margaret starts to cry and says "I just can't stop thinking about Mordecai!"

The counselor hands her a box of tissues and says "Here, go ahead and wipe those tears away," the counselor then asks "Who is Mordecai? Is he your boyfriend?"

Margaret tries to stop crying but she just can't. She tells the counselor "No, Mordecai's not my boyfriend. He's one of my best friends in the world though. But we're very close. He actually did ask me to be his girlfriend but I said no because I got accepted in to this school and I didn't know if I'd ever get another opportunity like this."

The counselor says "Sounds like you and Mordecai were very close and it sounds like you care about him a great deal."

Margaret shouts sadly and angrily at herself "I DO CARE ABOUT HIM A LOT! I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVER LEFT HIM! IT WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE! I THOUGHT I'D BE HAPPY GOING TO SCHOOL HERE, BUT I'M NOT HAPPY ONE BIT! WITHOUT MORDECAI I FEEL SO EMPTY INSIDE!"

The counselor says "Maybe you should leave this school. Even though this is your dream school and you thought you'd be happy here, this isn't the right place for you."

Margaret says "You're right. I'm not going to stay here any longer. Tomorrow I pack my bags and head back to my home, back to Mordecai. It's the only way for me to be happy again."


	6. Margaret is back

The next day Margaret packs up her bags and says goodbye everyone "I wish I could stay here, but I know that if I do I'd never be happy again, and it's not that I didn't like this school, in fact this is where I always dreamt of going, but I wouldn't be happy here because there's someone very important missing from my life. I can't wait to see Mordecai again. I know the only way I'll ever truly be happy is with Mordecai by my side."

Back at the park Mordecai and Rigby are playing video games and unlike most of the time when they play, Mordecai's losing.

They're playing when they hear the bell ring.

Rigby asks "Were you expecting anybody?"

Mordecai says "No, dude," he then asks "Were you?"

Rigby says "Nope. I'll go see who it is."

Rigby gets up and opens and the door and sees Margaret standing there with her suitcases. He says "Mordecai, it's for you!"

Mordecai comes up saying "Weird I wasn't expecting any..." when he gets to the door he sees Margaret and the suitcases. He pinches himself to see if he's dreaming. When he pinched himself it hurt and then he smiles big and starts crying tears of joy. He runs up to Margaret and says "YOU'RE BACK! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Margaret hugs him tight and says "You don't have to worry about me ever leaving again. I know the only way I'll be happy is with you by my side."

Mordecai kisses Margaret and says "This is the best surprise I've ever gotten. I'm never letting go of you again."


End file.
